Drunk: More Sober Than Usual
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Em sua última noite em Hogwarts, James e Lily encontram-se jogando mais papo fora do que normalmente costumam fazer.


**N/A:** Bom, esta não está betada, mas já que a primavera termina amanhã e eu tenho que dizer adeus á uma época de escrita, resolvi colocar essa aqui.

Espero que gostem :D

**Drunk – More Sober than Usual**

* * *

><p><em>Por: dress without sleeves<em>

_Tradução: Lady Anna Black_

_Beta: Morgana Elvendork_

* * *

><p>"Se alguém um dia tiver de escrever uma história sobre a minha vida, eu espero que deixem bem claro que eu não sou perfeita. Eu espero que digam que eu gosto de torta de maçã, vermelho verniz para as unhas, e que, acima de tudo, eu gosto do Remus. Acima de tudo. Não me importa o que aconteça, eu gosto mais do Remus. Faça com que escrevam isso."<p>

"Eu acho que devo ficar com ciúmes, querida."

"Eu também acho."

"O restante de nós não é tão ruim, você sabe."

"Eu imagino que você não seja. Mas eu continuo gostando mais do Remus. Ele é o mais agradável."

"Eu sou agradável!"

"Suponho que você possa ser. Mas eu gosto mais do Remus."

"Justo. Contanto que você _me_ ame mais."

"Eu te amo mais."

"Bom. Eu posso morrer feliz."

"Se você insiste. Mas eu ficaria muito triste se você morresse. Muito triste. E isso apareceria na minha biografia: como eu chorei durante quarenta dias e quarenta noites por você, e como eu senti sua falta até o dia de minha morte."

"Por que quarenta dias, amor?"

"Ah, é só um lance religioso. Mas só para te agradar, eu choraria por quarenta e um dias. Melhor assim?"

"Muito melhor. Mas você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar, Lily. Eu te amo."

"Eu sei."

"Agora, continue com sua biografia. Ela é mais intrigante."

"Você é um bajulador."

"Eu faço o meu melhor."

"Eu sei. Enfim, eles também deverão escrever sobre o que eu quero ser quando me formar. E o que eu quero é conseguir um trabalho no ministério como uma Auror, e me casar, e morar numa casinha de campo aconchegante e ter 12 filhos."

"_Doze_ filhos?"

"Doze. E eu amarei todos eles."

"Eu sei que você vai amar todos eles. Eu amo você."

"Você já disse isso, James. Agora, pare de me distrair para que eu possa terminar minha biografia."

"Desculpe, querida."

"Ah, pare. Você está rindo de mim."

"Eu estou?"

"Não, mas por dentro você está. Você está rindo de mim por achar que eu estou sendo boba. Mas eu não estou. É sério. Eu estou fazendo uma autobiografia porque e se eu morrer? E se eu morrer e ninguém se lembrar de mim?"

"Eu vou lembrar de você, Lily."

"Mas você é só uma pessoa"

"Mas eu sentirei falta de você pelo mundo inteiro. Eu irei chorar por cem anos, e depois eu nunca mais serei feliz novamente."

"Isso é um pouco pessimista."

"Mas é verdade. Eu te amo muito."

"Você vive dizendo isso!"

"Eu vivo sentindo isso."

"Você está muito sentimental hoje, James. Você está bêbado?"

"Talvez, um pouco. Mas eu acho que você também está. Os irmãos Prewett estavam lá hoje… Eu acho que eles batizaram o ponche."

"Isso é _tão_ a cara deles. _Tão_ a cara deles. Eu deveria tirar pontos. Eu posso, você sabe. Eu sou monitor chefe."

"Você é monitor chefe, Lily?"

"Eu disse isso? Ah, meu Senhor. Monitora chefe. Pare de rir! Eu quis dizer monitora chefe."

"Eu sei que você quis – e é isso que me faz pensar que você está bêbada."

"Eu estou; um pouco. Mas hoje eu não ligo. Talvez seja porque eu esteja bêbada que eu não me importe, ou talvez seja porque se eu estivesse sóbria eu veria isso como uma ocasião para ficar bêbada, mas isso não importa. De qualquer maneira, eu estou bêbada agora e não há muito que eu possa fazer sobre isso."

"Uma cabeça surpreendentemente lúcida para uma alcólatra."

"Ah, pare. Eu estou longe de ser uma _alcólatra_."

"Eu sei. Eu estava provocando."

"Eu sei que você estava. Agora, vou terminar minha biografia, então cale a boca e escute."

"Sim, mãe."

"Eu falo sério, James! Isso é importante para mim!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Me desculpe. Continue."

"Sua manteiga derretida. Pois então, eu terei doze filhos e continuarei trabalhando. Isso será bem impressionante, mas meu marido vai ajudar bastante, porque ele é assim. E ele me ama. Incondicionalmente, ele me ama."

"_Eu_ te amo."

"Eu _sei_, James. Eu também te amo."

"Eu sei que ama. Mas você precisa ouvir isso mais do que eu."

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Isso quer dizer que toda vez que você vê a Alice chorando por aquele Ravenclaw – George? Greg? Garie? Garrett! Garrett, é isso – você pensa, 'Será que isso vai acontecer comigo?'"

"Eu não penso isso!"

"Pensa sim. Eu _conheço_ você."

"Bom, tudo bem, eu penso isso sim. E eu me preocupo, às vezes, que talvez você me ame mais do que eu amo você. E talvez, _você_ venha a ser o que acaba chorando no final."

"Mas eu também estarei feliz."

"Feliz? Por quê?"

"Porque… Porque você estará feliz. Bom, meio feliz. Você ficará triste, eu imagino, por me magoar, mas ficará feliz por estar livre. E isso basta pra mim."

"Isso é muito auto sacrificante, James."

"Eu sei. Eu amo você, lembra?"

"E lá vai você, fazendo isso de novo!"

"Porque, Lily, essa conversa está deprimindo você. Agora, eu quero ouvir o restante da sua biografia."

"Eu - Ah, tudo bem. Onde eu estava? Ah, sim. As crianças e o marido. Bom, todas elas irão para Hogwarts e representarão o melhor de mim e de seu pai."

"…"

"O quê?"

"Bom… O que acontece depois disso?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você não… _Sabe_?

"Não. Isso foi o mais longe que eu consegui chegar."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz. Se você tivesse planejado tudo, a vida seria _muito_ chata."

"Eu também acho."

"Fico feliz que a gente concorde."

"Nós estamos jogando muito papo fora hoje, James."

"Estamos, ambos, levemente embriagados"

"Mas não tão embriagados a ponto de não reconhecermos nossa embriaguez."

"Ainda assim, embriagados o suficiente para ficarmos confusos com essa sentença."

"Você ficou confuso com essa, mas não com aquela que eu disse antes, sobre estar tudo bem em ficar bêbado?"

"Não, eu fiquei confuso com aquela também, mas não quis dizer nada."

"Ah."

"Eu te amo."

"Isso deveria estar começando a ficar chato?"

"Espero que não."

"Ótimo. Porque não está. Eu gosto de ouvir isso."

"Eu amo você, eu amo você, euuu amooo vocêêê."

"Agora você está sendo bobo."

"Sim, eu estou."

"Ei - James?"

"Hun?"

"Eu amo você."

"Essa fala é minha."

"Eu sei. Mas é verdade."

"Eu sei."

"Eu – "

" - amo - "

"Você."

"…"

"Mandrake. Você me deve um refri."

"Quê?"

"É uma coisa dos trouxas. Quando nós dizemos algo exatamente ao mesmo tempo, quem quer que diga 'Mandrake. Você me deve uma refri.' primeiro, deve receber um refri grátis."

"Ah. Você gostaria de um, agora?"

"Na verdade, ninguém ganha o refri, James."

"E porque não?"

"Eu não sei - simplesmente não ganha."

"Brincadeira sem propósito."

"Pois é. E deleitosamente trouxa. Você sabe do que eu gostaria, agora?"

"O quê?"

"Álcool."

"… _Sério_?"

"É. Sério. Eu já estou bêbada mesmo, posso muito bem ficar um pouquinho mais."

"Tudo bem, você pode beber um pouco mais de Firewhiskey. Mas antes eu preciso de você sóbria o suficiente para responder uma pergunta."

"Justo. Manda ver."

"Eu posso estar em sua biografia?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer que, primeiro – vamos torcer para que eu não morra – eu posso estar em sua biografia? Posso ser o cara que ajuda com as crianças, que mora na casinha de campo com você e ajuda a pagar as mensalidades de Hogwarts?"

"… Você está propondo casamento?"

"Você está sóbria o suficiente para responder?"

"Se você está propondo, sim. Se não, eu estou completamente bêbada para entender a pergunta."

"Então, sim. Eu estou propondo casamento."

"É claro que eu vou casar com você. Eu amo você."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz. Eu também amo você. Você gostaria daquele Firewhiskey, agora?"

"Sim, por favor."

"Ótima cara, essa que você fez."

"Eu acabei de aceitar casar com você, tenha mais consideração!"

"Desculpe, desculpe. Eu sei que, por enquanto, é um pouco difícil de engolir."

"Ei, James?"

"Hun?"

"Casa comigo?"

"Sim, eu caso. E você também estará na minha biografia, porque eu farei com que escrevam que você é a pessoa a quem eu mais amo."

"_Mais_ ama?"

"Mais, mais. Mais do que eu amo o Remus."

"Ah, cale a boca. Mas eu estou lisonjeada."

"Vamos para a cama, Lily. Eu estou cansado."

"Se você insiste."

"Boa noite. Eu -"

" - amo - "

"você."

"… Ei, Lily?"

"Sim?"

"Mandrake. Você me deve um refri."

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Olá, ávidos leitores!

Devo dizer que, ao traduzir essa fic, tive algumas dúvidas sobre quais palavras usar para expressar melhor o que nossa querida autora quis dizer ao escrever. É claro que eu não teria conseguido se não fossem pela **Morgana Elvendork**, a beta mais eficiente que conheço, e pela **Ice Blue Quill**, que me ajudou com a sua opinião mega importante para mim. Agradeço de coração á você duas! *-*

Espero ter transmitido da melhor forma o que a autora pretendia nos passar ao redigir a história. Fiquem sabendo que dei o melhor de mim nessa tradução, ou, pelo menos, tentei dar hahaha ;D

Beijos!

_Lady Anna Black_


End file.
